Remember Me
by Proud to be a slytherin1999
Summary: Loki had done something that even surprised Thor. He had fallen in love. But that wasn't the most shocking thing about this. It was the person he had fallen for; Thor's younger sister, Halley. When put on trial for treason, Halley is banished to Earth to spend the rest of her days away from Loki. But Odin is hiding something from her. Will she remain loyal to Loki, Or Odin?
1. Prologue

Prologue

She walked down the hall, her hands in chains, the chains being held by armed guards. There was a chain around her neck, almost too tight to breath, but Odin had made sure it was just loose enough for them both to speak. Beside her, Loki walked, tall and elegant, looking straight forward. She could see that he was angry just from the set of his jaw and his hard look in his eyes. She did the same, knowing that in a few short hours, minutes even, they would be separated from each other forever. It was just easier this way; that they didn't make a big fuss about saying goodbye. It would hurt them both, even though they would not admit it.

Beside her, Loki reached for her hand, something she would have once swatted away from her, saying that she might catch something from him, but that was when they were children, but now though, she wanted nothing else than to be with him. Just as he wanted to keep her near him, because she was the only one who understands him. To know what it feels like to have the throne taken from your grasp. To know that you will only ever be second to the future king of Asgard. To know that the only person that you can ever love, will never be able to be with you with their father's approval. But right now, they didn't care about Odin or his approval.

She took it, knowing that their father, or rather her father would rather kill Loki than have him touch his only daughter in an affectionate way, and to have her return it. He hated them being together. Hated that his daughter fell in love with a monster. She had argued that Thor was in love with a mortal, but he wouldn't listen. He would only ever love Thor because he would take his place as king of Asgard.

They reached the end of the hall, their hands still together, tangled in the chains, trying to hold onto each other for as long as they could, before the end. They looked up at her father, standing resolute against him. Her eyes shifted to Thor, who was standing next to his father- who was sitting in his throne- his hammer in his right hand, ready to attack, should one of them wish to attack his father. She pleaded silently with him, her eyes begging him to say something to stop this. But he wouldn't. He wanted to punish Loki in the worst way possible, even if it meant losing his sister forever.

Loki held his gaze with Odin, not caring that his hand was beginning to become wetter with sweat. He shot a quick glance at Halley, the only girl he had ever felt this way about, and felt an immediate hatred towards the man sitting in front of him for taking her away from him. It was to get at him; he wouldn't cause his daughter pain to watch him forget her and possibly fall in love with someone else, but to do it to him, losing his daughter in the process of punishing him.

"Do you, Halley, Princess of Asgard plead guilty to the charges of Treason?" Her father asked in a formal voice, as though she were a petty criminal. She stood straighter than she already was. She took a piercing glare from him, not really caring at this point. She just wanted Loki to be okay, but that wasn't ever going to happen, would it?

"No, but I do plead guilty to following my heart. In finding Loki. Yes, I plead guilty in falling in love." She stood gripping Loki's hand like it was a lifeline. He gave her hand a small squeeze of reassurance. Her heart lurched with the thought that he may never do that again.

"Sentiment will do nothing to help your case." He said, looking down at her with watery eyes. She stood with her free hand tight in a ball, wanting nothing more than to rip that eye patch off of his face and to stab him with his own sword.

"This isn't sentiment. I love him," She looked at Loki now, not caring about her father or her and Loki's trail. "And if loving is a crime, then I am guilty of that. So punish me, father, banish me with no mortality, do what you want to me, just leave Loki alone." She was on the verge of crying, something she almost never did.

"No! Leave Halley alone. Punish me instead. Leave her alone!" Loki shouted, standing in front on Halley as though to protect her.

Her father smiled a sickly smile, as though he was going to enjoy this. It made them both feel sick. Even Thor fidgeted.

"Father, maybe you're over reacting. Think about it, Halley is the only thing and person that Loki has shown any love for, why should we take this opportunity away from him to start anew?" Thor tried to reason. Her father shook his head. His mind was made up.

"We should make him feel what he made everyone else feel. Let him feel what he has done to us. He has torn this family apart." He finished with a small smirk. "Now, I banish you, Halley, Princess of Asgard to Earth and live as a mortal. You may say your goodbyes." As he sentenced her, Loki had cried out and taken her into his arms, holding onto her with everything. She buried her face in his chest, hiding the fact that she had let one single tear fall down her face. Loki had dug his head into her neck, holding himself back from attacking Odin.

"I love you." He whispered to her. He kissed her on the lips, wanting their last one to mean something and everything. And it did. She felt the passion, love and affection that he had for her, just as she was pulled away from him forever.

He remembered seeing the tear falling from her face and onto the floor as she screamed out for him. It made his icy cold heart lurch to see her fight against the people that were supposed to be protecting her. Protecting her from him.

He could hear her scream as the door shut, leaving him staring after her, the pain visible in his eyes. He turned to Odin, his eyes only showing hatred towards him, and from that day on, he hated him more than ever.

A/N OK. I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS PROLOGUE. I LIKE WRITING PROLGUES.

ANYWAY, WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THIS ONE?


	2. Chapter 1

_One Year Later_

It had been exactly a year since Halley had been banished, and no one in the castle had a dry eye except for Loki. Instead he felt numbness and anger. As he lay awake that night in his room, alone, he couldn't sleep because every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. Everyone thought that she and Thor looked the same, but he was the only one that had noticed that her hair was a few shades darker than his and her eyes were a few shades lighter than his. They had darker flints near the iris, whereas, Thor's were plain blue. No one else noticed the faint freckles across her nose and cheeks. To him, she was everything he needed. He had given her everything, and now she had gone, taking a large part of him with her. Even after all this time, she was still the only person that love and loved.

When he closed his eyes, her face was printed on his eyelids, smiling that smile that made him love her even more. It hurt do much to know that when the morning came, she wouldn't be there to be the only one to say good morning. It was simple, he knew, but she was the only one that cared about him, except her mother. She was the only one other than Halley that seemed to care for him, but only Halley mattered to him.

Something escaped his throat that sounded like a choke. He was surprised to find that it was a sob. He never cried, not anymore at least, but she was the only one that had managed to melt the ice surrounding his heart, so maybe it was natural for him to react this way. It was new to him, to feel this emotion. Love. But he liked it, up until it had caused his heart to break and return to its familiar coldness.

He sat up and went over to the window. Halley had always said that she envied him for having one of the best views in the castle. He hadn't put much thought into it before, but now that he thought about it, he could see the entire city from here, some places having parties, some people running through the night. And beside that was the silent ocean, the tide going out, washing up its secrets. The small breeze blew the curtains into his face, but he didn't care. Not anymore. He just wanted her back. But that would never happen. Once you were banished from Asgard, you never come back, regardless of the fact that you were royalty.

Every second all he could think about is that she was gone, never coming back, all because of his mistakes. If he hadn't have been so angry and jealous, then she would still be here, and he could love her, knowing that she knew who he was. And know, he had to face the possibility that she would fall in love with someone else, and that was what hurt him more than anything. The fact that she could love someone else the way she had loved him. He let out another sob before he made a silent vow to get her back, all of her, her Goddess status and the love that they shared. He would do anything in and out of his power to get the only girl he will ever love back, no matter what the cost was.

When morning came, Loki hadn't slept at all, and as a result of this, he was in an even worse mood than he usually was. The first thing he did after he was dressed was go to the guardian to see if he could see her.

He walked down the stairs of his tower as quickly as he could, almost bumping into one of the maids coming to clean his room. He almost apologised to her, before thinking better of it. It was better if people thought that he was over her than to have them think that he loved her really. It would make him vulnerable to anything, and that was something that he couldn't be right now.

He practically ran down the open hallway and into the Guardian's room. He was alone, staring out at the stars. He turned when Loki entered the room. He looked surprised, but that was probably just an act. He knew that Loki would come here. He knew everything that would happen. He was the only person he could go to for this.

"You want to see her? I've been watching her on the King's orders. Just to make sure that no harm comes to her." He said, his bright orange eyes scanning Loki's green ones. Loki looked towards the stars.

"Is she OK?" He asked, trying not to show too much emotion to him. He didn't know whether he should be here or not, but all he wanted was to know that she was OK and well. The Guardian smiled and gestured to the stars.

"She is well and fine, but she called out in the night." He said the last part tentatively, as though worried about his reaction. Loki perked up at that last part.

"For who?" He asked, hoping for the answer to be him. The Guardian looked almost sad, as though he really didn't want to be the one to deliver the news to him. That she didn't call out for him.

"For her brother." The breath caught in his throat. Something that had never happened before in his life. He nodded slightly, his hopes smashed of ever getting her back to him. Of her ever loving him again. He turned to leave, but he was called back. "Her powers aren't completely gone. She can still see people's souls. Not like she could before, just a reduced state. She doesn't even notice. If my calculations are correct, then her memories and her powers will come back to her, eventually, but she will need something to push her small, mortal brain." He put his hands behind his back.

"And how can you find anything from Asgard on Earth?" Loki snapped at him. The idea that he could spend more than a day without her was ridiculous. The Guardian smiled regardless of Loki's tone. After watching him grow up, he was probably used to him behaving like this.

"There are many ways that someone or something from Asgard could end up on Earth. If one was to only look hard enough." He smiled knowingly and turned back to the stars, expecting Loki to walk out of the room, which he did. Quickly.

For the moment, he could forget her, because he had to meet someone important. And this person wanted a job doing on Earth, so maybe here was his chance. Maybe he could get her back before it was too late.

Thor was sat on his bed, his head in his hands. He couldn't believe that his father had sent Halley to Earth, just to punish Loki. He was angry at him, at Loki and Halley because they fallen in love. She could have had any man in the city, and their father would have been fine with it, but she had to fall in love with the worst possible person. Loki. But that anger had dissolved into sympathy as he realised that what he had done was just as bad as what they had done. He had fallen in love with a Mortal. The one relationship that could never work out. But given the circumstances, Thor had been given the blind eye, for now at least.

He had cried for hours last night, wanting his sister back, wanting to see her laugh again. To see her as herself again, not a Mortal. He just wanted her back so much.

He stood up, not wanting to mope around all day doing nothing, and walked down the stairs of his tower, going nowhere in particular, just wanting to get outside. He walked out into the gardens, which made him miss Halley even more; she had helped plant most of the flowers there. But it also brought him happiness to be close to her in a weird way.

She and Thor had been close, always playing chase around the castle when they were younger, Thor purposefully letting her win to keep her happy. Back then, she had had brownish hair, like their mother, but it had lightened to the same colour as his when she was a little older.

Loki had come when they were young, almost too young to remember him coming here. He had been a broken child, an even more broken teenager. Halley had been the first one to break his armour, mainly because of her caring nature.

There was a rustling in the bush heading towards him. He stood up, grabbing his hammer from the seat next to him. The person emerged from the bushes. Thor looked at him with an expectant expression.

"Loki's gone to the Mortal world. He's taken something powerful from them. Something that wasn't from Earth. What are your instructions?" He explained. Thor thought for a moment. If he went for Loki, then there would be less destruction and they would go unnoticed by Mortal eyes. He made his decision and headed for Earth.

That night, I was sat on the window seat in the flat that I had rented out with a friend. I was reading a poetry book. As I read the poem before me, I couldn't help but feel like it related to me and Loki.

_After the first phase,_

_after passionate nights and intimate days,_

_only then would he let me trace_

_the frozen river which ran through his face,_

_only then would he let me explore_

_the blown hinge of his lower jaw,_

_and handle and hold_

_the damaged, porcelain collar-bone,_

_and mind and attend the fractured rudder of shoulder-blade,_

_and finger and thumb the parachute silk of his punctured lung._

_Only then could I bind the struts_

_and climb the rungs of his broken ribs,_

_and feel the hurt_

_of his grazed heart._

_Skirting along,_

_only then could I picture the scan,_

_the foetus of metal beneath his chest_

_where the bullet had finally come to rest._

_Then I widened the search,_

_traced the scarring back to its source_

_to a sweating, unexploded mine_

_buried deep in his mind,_

_around which every nerve in his body had tightened and closed._

_Then, and only then, did I come close._

It felt like a burning or lurching in my heart. Just thinking of Loki made me want to cry. Today had been a year since my banishment, and there's not a day that doesn't pass me by when I don't think about him. The way his green eyes seemed to see straight through the training that I had been given when I was younger and see me as I am and who I am underneath the Princess. The way he held me tight when I was unsure or scared. The way he only allowed me to come close to his heart. I felt privileged to have been the one to have melted the ice around his heart.

I was halfway through the book, when I felt the hair's on the back of my neck stand on end. I looked up, then out of my window and down at the street below. I snapped my book shut and stood up. There was a man looking up at my window. My heart burned as I realised it was Loki. He looked up at me with pained eyes. Even in the darkness, I knew that there was something else in those eyes that wasn't just pain. I placed a hand on the window, wanting to call out to him in the night, but I knew that that wasn't the best plan of action. He wasn't meant to be on Earth, let alone on the street below me. Something was wrong. Very wrong. I reached for the handle of the window, but he was gone in a golden glow outlining him. I should have seen that coming. He had probably closed up after I had left, his heart returning to its natural coldness.

I rested my head against the window, letting my emotions get through the mental block I had put in place. I had to get back to him. He was the only one that had come to see me in the long year that I had been banished. And if that meant something, I knew I had to find out. When you grow up with Loki, you learn that he is very cryptic and likes to play tricks on people, but you can see it in his eyes. The pain and the happiness, but the pain still shines through the laughs. It was as if he didn't want to burden people with his pain, so kept it locked up inside of him where no one could get to it. Even I hadn't gotten that close to him, but he had let me see the pain before. And it wasn't nice. It scared me, but I was there for him, like he was for me. And now he had let himself slip back into the state he was in when we were younger. He was just so damaged. He still is. I need to help him. He needs me to help him.

I closed the curtains and turned the lamp put, placing my poetry book on my bedside table and going to sleep. I was going to need it after the strange occurrences of tonight. Just before I fell into a deep sleep I heard three words whispered to me. By the morning, they were out of my memory, but I do remember something warm and shaped like a hand, touching my head softly and affectionately.

A/N I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING THIS. I MEAN IT. OK?

I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW THAT THERE WILL BE A BIT OF POETRY HERE AND THERE THROUGHOUT THE STORY. SOME OF IT WILL BE MY OWN WORK, SOME OF IT OTHERS. I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR PLOT, OTHER THAN THE ONES I HAVE CREATED.


	3. Chapter 2

I silently walked down the stairs of my tower, lifting the skirts of my dress I had picked out for just this moment with him. It was Sapphire blue, my favourite colour, with a gold waist band. My hair hung loose over my shoulder and past my waist.

The night was young, and from here, I could hear cheering from celebration over something. The stars shone brightly over us all, glowing like candles in the darkness. There were owls hooting in the distance, making the night seem spookier than it was. I had always liked the night more than the day, mainly because I could go unnoticed and do the things I couldn't in the day when I was in the public eye, and where my father could see me. And it gave me that precious time with Loki that I couldn't when everyone was looking at us.

I walked down the open hallway, dashing behind a pillar every time a guard came past me. I was particularly good at hiding and sneaking up on people. Everyone except Loki. He could always tell when I was near. It was weird; I could see into people's souls and minds, but I could never see into his soul, and that is what scares me more than anything. More than getting caught, because, what if Loki was just playing an awful trick on me. I wouldn't put it past him. My heart would break if that was the case, but I wouldn't let it get to me, instead, I would make him pay in the cruellest way possible. If I could tell what annoyed him, other than the obvious.

I made it out into the gardens unnoticed by anybody. I could see him now, his back to me, his hands behind his back, waiting for me. I smiled to myself and watched him for a moment, before he turned around with a smirk on his face. He walked over to me, his hands still behind his back, and stopped when there was little space between us. The smirk on his face turned slightly into a smile as he looked down at me. He stood at least half a foot above me, which he constantly teased me about. I didn't mind, because every time he did, I would get him back in some way or another.

"Trying to sneak up on me, are we?" He smirked again. This time, I smirked back, ready with my answer.

"Technically, I did sneak up on you. You didn't turn around until I was standing here for a few moments. You're slacking, Loki." I put my hands on my hips in smugness. He just chuckled lightly, letting me have this one victory. I knew that it would probably be the only time I would be able to sneak up on him. I tried to get into his soul or mind, but he had closed it off just enough for me to be blocked from his deepest thoughts and feelings. All I could get from him was that he was broken, which wasn't a surprise. He had good defences, but I respected him for this, most people had a very weak defence system, but his was the strongest I had seen. I almost admired him for that. I frowned to myself, just for less than a moment, but of course, he saw it.

"What's wrong?" He also frowned, touching my arm softly. I didn't need to answer, because I could tell that my face gave my emotions away. He stood up straight, taking a step away from me. "You doubt my feelings for you." He stated rather than asked. "How could you think that?" This time he asked. "You can see into my mind. You must know that I-" He broke off as the air caught in his throat. I grabbed his face, confusion written on his face.

"That you what?" I asked, looking into his beautiful green eyes. He looked pained and taken back. He searched my eyes for something, but evidently, he didn't find it.

"You can't see my soul, can you?" He asked, more worried than smug, which was what I had assumed that he would be. "Why? Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" He asked, taking my face in his hands. I smiled, knowing that now, I had my answer to the question I had longed for so badly.

"I've never been able to get past the guards that keep me from your soul. That's what scares me the most. I don't know what you think of me. How you feel about me. Whether this is a trick or not." I said, taking a step closer to him. I looked at the ground, wondering what he must think of me. He stood silently for a moment, before taking my hand in his and bringing his forehead down to mine. We both closed our eyes, feeling safe and secure.

"That I love you." He whispered, before kissing my forehead and bringing me closer to him.

That was when I woke up. The memories of last night filled my head once again. Loki. How could he be here? More importantly, why was he here? No one was allowed to see me. It was the king's orders. No one could come to Earth and see me. So why did Loki go against Odin's wishes? Something is wrong, but what was it?

I sat up sharply and looked around the room. He had been here. I knew it. I could feel it. My eyes fell onto the bedside table. Or more specifically, my poetry book. There was something in it. I took it and realised that it was an envelope. My name was written on the front. My heart lurched as I realised that it was Loki's handwriting. I couldn't help but think I wonder who he had to steal money from to but these. It was cruel, I know, but this was Loki. And Loki doesn't use envelopes unless it has something important inside it. Plus we were on Earth, and I don't think that Loki is well acquainted with the U.S Dollar. I can't complain. I wasn't at first. It was all confusing and weird. People just thought that I was an English visitor and wasn't used to the money, which I wasn't. But Loki? Using Mortal money? Something had to be wrong for that to happen.

I opened it carefully, not wanting to ruin something so precious and rare. Inside, Loki's handwriting was almost unreadable; It was written in Calligraphy. Neat Calligraphy, but that was Loki for you.

It was a poem. I smiled as I read through it, Loki's voice echoing inside my head, as though he was in the room with me.

I walk alone this narrow path,

There is no place for two, my friend,

Eternal anguish is worse than death,

There's no escape, no stop, no end,

You shall not try to follow me,

For my path has no return,

You won't reach me, you won't save me,

I shall freeze and I shall burn,

It would be in vain to threaten me,

I've made my choice, I will not yield,

You won't stop me, you won't harm me,

Nor the blade of steel you wield,

I am cunning, I am bold,

I am a king without a throne,

The path I chose is dark and cold,

I am Loki, I am alone.

By the end of the poem, I really hurt inside, but I also wanted to hit him. When would the idiot realise that by me leaving Asgard, and when I fell in love with him, I would always be by his side, no matter what the Muppet did. That is what love is. You stand by them unconditionally, no matter what their choices are. And at this point, after I was banished, Odin is no longer my father. He is just a person in my life that I wish wasn't. I mean, who in their right mind would banish their child because they fell in love.

I smiled to myself. Loki hadn't changed then. He would always be that stupid to realise that there are always those around him that love him. I swear that if I ever see him again, I will hit him so hard in an attempt to knock some sense into the boy. Then I would kiss him, just to see if he was real.

I folded the paper up again and placed it into the book again, smoothing the cover with my hands. I placed it back on my bedside table and stood up, cursing myself for the stinging in my eyes. I went over to my bookcase and saw that a book had been moved from one of the shelves to on top of the book shelf. Curse Loki and his extra six inches in height. I had to go onto my tip toes to reach it. It was my sketch book. I knew which drawing he would have taken, if he had, that was. I opened it, just to be sure. I was right. He had taken the drawing that I had done back on Asgard of us all as a family. But that wasn't all that was different about the book. He had replaced it with a picture of us two, holding each other. And I got the message that he wanted me to.

_We don't need them. We could be the King and Queen of everything, but I need you to let me do this alone, that way we can be together. Forever. _

Now I really wanted to slap him. He wasn't ever going to be alone. The idiot. He was never alone. Never.

I sighed and put the book back onto the shelf, getting ready for the day ahead. I was going to find him. I had to. For his own good, not mine.

I was sat at home, on my own, just thinking about all the possible places he could be. Loki would want to be the centre of attention, so maybe a big country or city. Maybe that's why he came to America. It is the biggest country in the world.

There was a knock at the door. It shook me out of my thoughts. I sighed and stood up, really not wanting to have anyone bother me at this given time. If it's a sales person, I swear I'll kill them. How bad must their lives be that they have to make a living out of knocking on people's doors, only to have it shut in their faces again?

I opened the door with an expressionless face. Two men were standing there in suits that looked very expensive. They could still be sales men, but my gut told me otherwise.

"Can I help you, gentlemen?" I asked rather bored. The one on the left smiled.

"We're from S.H.I.E.L.D. We've come because your adoptive brother, Loki was sighted in this area last night. Your biological brother, Thor has requested that we put you in protective custody. That means that because he is level seven threat, you will need to come with us." The one that smiled said.

"Are Loki and Thor OK?" I asked. They looked at each other. I narrowed my eyes and leaned against the door frame, folding my arms across my chest.

"Both of your brothers are fine. Apart from one of them stealing something from us." The one on the right said sarcastically. I smirked.

"If Loki stole something from you, it could hardly belong to you in the first place." I also said sarcastically, feeling angry that they would accuse Loki of being a common thief. He was a lot more than that.

"We didn't mention Loki. Are you two plotting something?" They narrowed their eyes. I rolled mine.

"I've banished from Asgard for a year and a day with no communication from any of my family in all of that time. You really think I'm in the best of moods with any of them at the moment?" I said, clenching my fists, glaring at them. I was getting angrier by the second, and they could tell. The one on the right took a step back and the one on the left's eyes widened. And I knew why. There was a cold wind blowing through the corridor.

"Please, calm down. We didn't mean anything by it." One of them said. And for some reason, I did.

"You want me to come with you? Let me go and pack my stuff. Come in." I said with a sickly sweet smile, gesturing for them to come in. "Would you like a cup of tea?" I asked. They shook their heads.

"So, what had my little brother done this time?" I said, getting my suitcase down with a swipe of my hand. I turned back to them. They looked unnerved about my powers for some reason. Maybe because mine and Loki's abilities are similar can be used for bad. And there is the fact that they know about me being banished. Thor would have told them in some way or another, and they would have kept an eye on me. That was Thor.

"We'd prefer if we talked about it at HQ." One of them said. I didn't see what one because I was packing my stuff.

"OK. Can you tell me anything about this?" I asked, getting a stack of books and drawing materials from around my room with another swipe of my hand.

"We were hoping that you would tell us that." One of them asked. I stopped what I was doing and turned around.

"Loki's the king without a throne, what do you think he's going to do?" I snapped. "He found out his true heritage and went on a rampage, leaving a line of devastation behind him. We thought him dead when he fell into the void. Just seeing him here was enough to make me think that I was crazy. Thor had told someone from S.H.I.E.L.D to tell me. I cried for three weeks straight." I told them. They exchanged a glance.

"If you don't mind us asking, but why were you banished from Asgard?" The one on the right asked, standing up, as though to get ready to attack me if it was a violent crime. I smirked and laughed.

"I guess Thor still respects me enough to keep that a secret." I smiled, swiping my hand to get clothes out of my wardrobe. Now the other one stood up. I laughed again. They reached for their guns. "Oh relax will you? The only thing I did wrong was fall in love with someone my darling father didn't approve of." I said bitterly. They reached away from their guns and looked me over.

"I hope you don't take offence by this, but we need to take you in with handcuffs on. For safety." The one on the right said. I smirked.

"For whose safety?" I muttered, but held my arms out anyway.

When we got to the plane-ship thingy, I was welcomed by no one, although, I did get a lot of dirty and weird looks because of the handcuffs. I guess this is what Loki gets all the time. I stopped and turned to the two men.

"Can you take these off now? Please? I have been a good banished Goddess princess after all." I smirked at them. They exchanged a glance before the one on the right shook his head. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"You are still the sister of Loki, and he was seen near the area you live in. Plus you were banished and we only have your word that it wasn't a punishment of a violent crime." He said. I glared at him. "Now, if you follow us, we shall show you to your room." He said walking in front of me. The other stayed behind me just to make sure that I didn't stop and attack everyone on this plane.

I was led through endless corridors, and me being nosy, was looking though all of the windows. I even waved to someone who was looking at me with curiosity, followed by the guard behind me grabbing my hands and pushing back down in front of me. I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists. I closed my eyes and stopped. I was not going to be man handled. Even back on Asgard, everyone knew that the last thing you wanted to do was man handle me.

I snapped like a bungee cord. I elbowed the man behind me in the stomach, and as he made a noise of discomfort, the one behind me turned around, his weapon in his hand, ready to fire, but I was one step ahead; I kicked him in the face, which would have hurt in it, let alone with heels on. He fell to the ground with a bloody face. I whipped round to face the other guard, but the man from inside the room was in front of me, stopping me from attacking the guard. I stopped my leg ready to kick out at him if he was to attack me. Instead, he put his hands on my shoulders, as though to calm me. I took deep breaths and covered my face with my hands, rubbing my eyes. I just hated being controlled. The only person who had come anywhere near trying to contain me, was the exact person that I was expected to be working with.

A wave of nausea and dizziness swam over me. I grabbed the man in front of me for support.

"Are you OK?" He asked, genuinely concerned. I shook my head, but that only made it worse. I tightened my grip on the man as darkness clouded my vision.

I had snuck out tonight to see him. Tonight, he had asked me to meet him in his room. We had both agreed that it wold be safer for both of us to meet there, instead of the usual place outside in the gardens.

I climbed the stairs to his room, making my footsteps as quiet as possible. The moon shone through the window of the spiralling stairs, making the night seem haunting. I stopped outside Loki's door and knocked softly.

"Enter." A small voice, which I know was Loki's, answered. I smiled and opened the door, my heart beating a little faster. I softly closed the door behind me. Loki was stood on his balcony, his hands behind his back. He was wearing his usual colour of green and black, but I didn't care. That was what made Loki, well, Loki. I walked over to the balcony as he turned around, a smile creeping onto his face, making me smile back. He opened his arms to me, and I ran into them, taking in his smell as I did. He smelled like leather and a faint smell that I couldn't define. He kissed my neck as I buried my head into his shoulder.

He pulled away and took my hands into his. They were rough and smooth at the same time, some places smoother than others, but they were perfect to me. They seemed to fit into mine perfectly. He looked into my eyes and his smile faded. I became immediately worried. I took his face in my hands.

"What is it?" I asked, searching his eyes, trying to pry into his mind, but not getting anywhere. He closed his eyes and rested his forehead onto mine.

"It is father. I fear he may be onto us." He said, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. I looked up at him.

"But we've been so careful. How could he have seen us?" I asked, almost desparate.

"I don't know." He whispers, opening his eyes and looking into mine. "But no matter what, I just want you to know that I love you with my heart and soul. Even if you can't see into my soul. I just hope that you believe me when I say that I love you." He said, kissing my gently on the lips. I held his face as if I were holding a rare relic that would break if I let go.

When I awoke, I found that the handcuffs were off and that I was lying on the floor. I sat up and rubbed my head. I glanced around and realised that I was in a glass cage. I stood up quickly and surveyed the cadge. There was a door in front of me and someone standing outside the cadge

He was wearing black leather and had an eye patch, which made my heart hurt because it reminded me of father. I gathered my emotions and stood resolute against him, like I did on the day of my trial. He smirked slightly and walked closer to the door.

"I suppose you're wondering why we put you in a cadge?" He asked, placing his hands behind his back. I shrugged.

"Not really, I suppose it's to be expected when one attacks guards. You know, if I had done that on Asgard, I would have been banished for treason. Again." I smirked at him.

"Tell me what Loki's doing." He ignored my comment. Anger surged up inside me. I glared at him.

"I thought my brother dead. It was only last night that I realised differently. The only thing he did was look up into my window. I swear that is all." I said bitterly. He nodded and turned away.

"I wouldn't try to escape. We'll drop you out of this ship faster than you can day Halley of Asgard."

"Can I at least have my stuff?" I called after him. "To keep me from escaping." I smirked even though he couldn't see me.

"We'll have to check it for dangerous equipment before you can have it. If we find anything, we will confront you about it. Is that clear?" He said without turning around. I glared at the back of his head.

"Crystal." I said, before he walked out of the room. When I was certain I was alone, I let out a scram of anger, which made me feel a bit better. I turned around and stared at my faint reflection in the glass. My blond hair was in a tangled mess on top of my head. My eye liner and mascara had smudged around my eyes. Both of these factors made me look a little crazy and evil, something that could play to my advantage.

I sighed and sat down on the bench type thing that was attached to the floor. I used this time to think. Why had I passed out? Maybe it was because of this thing taking off. Or maybe it was because I was starting to get my powers back. I had felt it, when I was packing, and again when I attacked the guards. I smirked to myself. The curse was wearing off. I was getting my powers back, which meant, I could escape. Soon.

The door opened again, and the man came through the door, something in his hand, and my suitcase in the other. I eyed the thing in his hand and realised it was the drawing Loki had left me in my sketch book. My eyes almost widened in horror that he had found it, but I restrained myself from doing so. I looked at the floor as he approached the door. I could feel his eyes looking my up and down. I took a breath and stood up, looking him in the eye.

"We found this in your sketch book. I think you were more than just siblings. Why did you lie to me?" He asked, not harshly, almost tentative. I sighed, closing my eyes. I knew that people were watching me. I could feel it, like birds of prey eyes their pray. I looked back up at him.

"Loki is adopted. You have to understand that before I tell you this." I started. He nodded. "My father adopted him when I was a child. We grew up together, played together. Me and him closer than him and Thor. When I became an adult, I found myself falling for him. My heart belonged only to him. A couple of months later, he- how would you put it- he asked me out. Is that right?" I frowned. Even though I had been here for a year, I hadn't become accustomed to their language. He nodded, so I carried on. "We had to keep it a secret. My father would hate it if I was in love with him. Eventually, a couple of years later, we were discovered by a guard and was sent to my father, who then banished me to punish Loki. Six months later, I was told by you that Loki had fallen into a Void and was never returning. I loved him with everything. I still do. I'd give anything to see him again. How do you think I felt when I saw him last night. I thought him dead. I thought I was going crazy." I finished, looking up at him, tears stinging my eyes.

"That doesn't explain why this was in you possession. Did you draw it?" He asked. I shook my head.

"No. Loki did. When I woke up this morning, I found it in my sketch book along with a poem." I looked at the suitcase. I put my hands into my pocket and found that something was in it. I frowned and pulled it out. It was a piece of paper folded up. I glanced up at the man and opened it.

_I love you. I will always love you. Remember me. Please_

It read. I nearly burst out crying. It was written in Loki's beautiful handwriting. I looked up at the man, teary eyed and put the paper back in my pocket. He hadn't noticed that I even put my hands in my pockets. He had found the poem that Loki had written me. He was reading it as though it were his. Anger boiled up inside of me. I slowly walked over to the glass, trying to let my anger evaporate.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't look through my stuff." I said with as little venom as I could. He looked up at me, as if he hadn't realised I had walked across the cadge.

"I'd appreciate it if you weren't a liar." He snapped back. My anger finally snapped, and I know that it's what he wanted. I drew my fist back and hit it against the cadge, making it crack. That's when I burst out into tears, falling onto my knees and letting the tears fall down my face. I hated myself more in that moment for falling apart in front of him. I just wanted to go back home to Asgard. To Loki. To Thor. To mother.

To my surprise, they didn't drop me out of the plane, they put me in handcuffs and allowed me to stay in a room instead of a cadge. They said that I could roam the ship as a free person as long as I didn't break anyone else's nose. I had sworn on my love for Loki that I wouldn't hurt anyone else as long as they didn't wind me up.

My hand was in a bandage, which had stains of red over the knuckles and palm.

And that's how I wound up in Dr. Banner's lab with my drawing pad, drawing the castle of Asgard. I felt him looking at me with curiosity. I smirked and looked up at him, putting down my drawing pencil.

"Can I help you, Dr. Banner?" I asked. He looked flustered for a moment. He decided that he would sit down on the side of a counter and fold his arms across his chest.

"What was it like? On Asgard, I mean?" He asked. I looked down and smiled to myself. I looked back up at him again.

"Beautiful. The castle was made of gold. Me, Loki and Thor had a tower room each. Father and mother had the tower in the middle, the highest one, because they were King and Queen. Thor was the next in line to the throne, so he was father's favourite. Me and Loki were taught things by our mother. We have pretty much the same powers, but I can see into people's souls and minds. Loki, well, Loki, I don't really know. He wouldn't open up to anyone really. It took me a half a Mortal life-time to get him to talk about why he was so hurt." I said, looking back down at my sketch book. I opened it again and flicked to the page with Loki and Thor as teenagers fighting over who started the fight first. I smiled to myself, remembering that day clearly. I showed it to him.

"Is that Thor and Loki?" He asked. I nodded.

"They fought like a cat and dog, but they had each other's back, until he found out his heritage. Then he hated father for lying to him, and he hated Thor for being the favourite child. That's when he turned cold to everyone. Even me. And that hurt. Then I was banished. And here we are." I smiled weakly and looked to the floor.

That's when the door opened and a man came through with two cups of coffee. He didn't even look at me. I smirked and stood up, watching him.

He turned around abruptly and looked me up and down. He narrowed his eyes and walked towards me.

"Who are you?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee. I hated the stuff.

"Halley of Asgard. The Kings daughter. Sister of Thor and lover of Loki." I answered, looking up at him, not really caring what he thought of me.

"Ahh yes, the girl who broke the bullet proof glass. How's the hand?" He asked sarcastically. I raised my bandaged hand and waved it in front of his face.

As he looked at it, I took the chance to look into his mind. I was surprised to find that he had a strong mind like Loki, but I could get a little further into it.

There was a lot of pain there. Defiantly. Yet, he found the courage to carry on. It was remarkable what a Mortal could and would do when faced with death.

"You know, if you want to freak me out, turning your eyes orange like that is a good way to." He took a step back as I smirked. I knew what would freak him out even more.

I did Loki's trick, and disappeared in a golden glow and reappeared behind him.

"Thank God she's gone." He said, taking a sip of his coffee. "She seems like she thinks that she is above everyone else. Come on, she was banished from- what was it-?" I cut him off.

"Asgard?" I suggested, waiting for him to realise that I was behind him.

"Yeah, that place." He took another sip of his coffee, and then spit it back out, whipping around to face me. His face was hilarious. I smirked and folded my arms across my chest.

"How did you do that?" He asked. I smiled.

"My mother taught me and Loki how to change our appearances, disappear and reappear, and make another copy of ourselves. She taught us all of her tricks." I explained.

"What about the orange eyes? You didn't go all gold." He asked. I turned around to face the window, which looked down on the main room where the director or something stayed.

"It's a habit." I answered, closing my eyes again, thinking of Loki. My stomach twisted as I rested my forehead on the glass window. I took a deep breath and forced back tears. I wasn't going to cry in front of them.


	4. Chapter 3

I was in my room, reading Loki's poem for the thousandth time, when there was a knock at the door. I sighed and opened the door.

"You need to come with me." Agent Carlson stood at the door with a pair of handcuffs. I sighed and held out my hands.

This is what has happened when I was moving around the building for something important that involved Loki.

He held the chain between the handcuffs and led me down corridors and through doors, until we reached the room the lab looked over. We were overlooking people running about. I spotted a picture of Loki on one of the screens. They were running scans for him. I knew it.

There was a table in the middle with people sitting around it. They turned to face me when I walked through the door. There was one empty chair, which I took to be mine. I walked over to it, but someone spoke up.

"You try and betray us, we'll kill both you and lover boy." A female voice said. I set my jaw and closed my eyes. I turned to face the only woman other than me at the table.

"You couldn't kill us even if we put a little effort into defending ourselves." I said with venom dripping off of every word. "I'm a Goddess and a princess. I've had the best training in all the nine realms. I don't think you could kill me if you tried." I glared at her. She was about to respond, but she was interrupted by Dr. Banner.

"Let's not fight. We need her on board with this mission." He said to the woman. I smirked at her. Let them think I'm on their side. Why on Earth would I help them capture the person I loved, especially when they were probably going to kill him. Dr. Banner turned to me.

"You said that 'He is the king without a throne.' What does that mean?" He asked me.

"What do you think it means? He's looking for the throne he was denied. And what better to do than destroy the world that his brother loves so much." I smirked.

"So, this is revenge?" Stark asked. I turned to him.

"It could be. I haven't talked to him in more than a year. I don't know what he's planning. I can only tell you how his mind works." I shrugged.

"You wouldn't tell us even if you did know what he was planning, would you?" Stark asked. I looked him dead in the eye.

"No, I wouldn't." I said finally. I stood up, the guards stood up, pointing their guns at me. I rolled my eyes. "Can't I get a glass of water without being shot at?" I muttered and walked over to the water machine as they carried on with their discussion.

"Director, we've got a match on him! He's in Germany." Someone shouted. I dropped the glass and spun around to face them. All of them were looking at the screen below us with a face of interest. I took this chance to break the handcuffs and listen to their plan of action.

"Put her in the cadge. She'll only cause more trouble." I heard the director say. Two of the guards turned around to face me, not realising that the handcuffs were broken. I smirked and disappeared in a golden glow, before reappearing in front of the screen with the match of Loki. My heart lurched at the sight of him. Loki's hair had grown since I had last seen him, but his eyes were still the same shade of green. I leaned closer to the screen and looked closer at the picture of him. His eyes had a tinge of blue in them. That was strange.

"He's not exactly keeping himself hidden." The man said.

"Perhaps that's what he wants." The Director said. I almost jumped out of my skin. I turned to him and he just winked.

"I could-"

"No. You're not getting involved with this mission any more that you already are. You are going back in that cadge." He said sternly. I stood there for a moment, looking at him. Then I knew what he wanted me to really do. I wouldn't do it, but they could think what they wanted to. I was going to remain loyal to the one I love, not the people who imprisoned me, just because of the person I fell in love with.

I half heatedly glared at him, before disappearing back into the cadge, locking it behind me. I sighed and sat down on the bench, putting my head in my hands and allowing the silence to smoother me completely. My mind drifted to Loki, my heart lurching for him. I just wanted the familiar feeling of his arms around me, the smell of leather and the undefinable smell of the male species. The green eyes that seemed to know every single last thing about me. The same eyes that looked blue on the screen. Something was wrong. Very wrong. the colour wasn't the only thing wrong with his eyes. They seemed to hold a sadness and anger that when mixed together created insanity and pain. I needed to get to him. The Loki that I love. Not the one that was about to do possibly the most stupid thing possible.

I stood up and paced the cadge, my hands in tight fists. I needed it to look like I cared whether I was in here or not. I might as well get used to it anyway, because when I get back to Asgard, the inside of a cell is all I'll be seeing. If I'm lucky, they'll even put me with Loki.

It was a while before anything happened. There were two guards standing outside the cadge, one with his back to me, the other facing me, watching me create harmless fire with my left hand. Occasionally, I would turn myself into Loki, just to see what they'd do, and every time I did, they would radio the Director to say that Loki was here, and every time they did, the Director would come rushing down here to give them a talking to, his glare mainly pointed at me.

I was just about to drift off to sleep, when I heard the guards moving around. I pretended to be asleep, knowing that they were more likely to let some information slip if they think I'm asleep. I kept my eyes closed and pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think she's asleep?" One of them asked the other. There was a rusting as the second turned around to see me.

"She looks it, doesn't she?" The second said. "Why?" He asked.

"Well, she can just come and go with all that weird Goddess stuff, right? So, why is she still here?" He asked.

"The Director wants her to do something for him concerning what was his name? Lockie or something?" I could tell he had frowned.

"The name is Loki. If you're going to talk about the two people that will take over this puny world, at least get our names right." My heart lurched as the familiar sound of Loki's voice rung in my ears. I wanted to sit straight up and throw myself at him, but that would be bad acting. Instead, I opened my eye a fraction. He was standing over me, smirking as if to tell me that he knew I was pretending. I gave him a flicker of a smile to let him know that I knew that he knew.

"You'll never have this ship, let alone the world." One of the other guards hissed at him.

"We'll see." I could hear him smirk at the guard.

And that was all I could remember before I fell into a comfortable sleep.

I woke up to find Loki with his back to me, his hands behind his back. There was something pained about his posture; not as elegant and straight as when I last saw him. He seemed in constant pain and my heart burned to know what happened to him on the void.

I stood up and he turned around to face me, a huge grin on his face. There was a flicker of his beautiful green eyes as I smiled back. I then slapped him across the face.

"That was for thinking you're going to do this alone." I then wrapped my arms round him, closing my eyes as I felt his arms wrap around me.

"I've missed you too." He laughed, rubbing my back softly. "What does the Director want you to do?" He whispered into my ear so that the microphones in the room couldn't pick up the words.

"He wants me to get information from you." I whispered back to him. He nodded slightly.

"Will you?" He asked. I shook my head, pulling myself away from him and taking his face in my hands. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were back to their natural green. I smiled.

"No." I said finally. He looked to the ground. I took his face in my hands, wanting to keep him safe. But he flinched, which made my heart hurt. It was small, yes, but it still made my heart hurt from the inside out. Did he love someone else? But how could he? He was in the void for at least six months, how could he have met someone else?

I placed my hand by my side, my heart wanting me to be able to reach inside his mind to see the truth, but that was impossible, so I tried a different approach.

"Loki? What's wrong?" I asked him, wanting to comfort him. His eyes looked at anything and everything but me.

"How can you still love me?" He asked finally, looking me in the eye, although, I wish he hadn't, because his eyes held so much pain and sadness, it made me want to cry. "I'm a monster. Thor must have told you about my heritage." He looked confused more than anything now.

"No, he didn't. He only told me that you had found out who your parents were, but he didn't tell me who they were." I answered him with a frown. "Why? What is it, Loki?" He took my hands, his eyes begging me to see the monster he claimed to be.

"Your father took me as an infant from my home world, taking my birth right to be a king with him. Halley, if I told you what I was, then you would never love me, and that would hurt more than watching you die." He turned away from me, walking towards the glass window. I could see his reflection; the pained look in his posture and eyes. It hurt me to see him like this. I walked over to him, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Loki. I love you. I love all of you unconditionally. I never once cared who your parents were, in fact, I thanked them for having you, because you make me complete, and even if your parents were the worst thing in this universe, I would still love you, because our family doesn't make us who we are. We are the ones who define who we want to be, not our heritage. I love you, Loki. And there is nothing that will make me stop loving you." I said, pleading with him to believe me. He turned to me and looked me in the eye.

"This is who I am, Halley. I'm the monster that parents tell their children about at night." He said with a stern voice, but I could hear the pain underneath. He closed his eyes and I waited for a moment, confused, but the confusion disappeared when I saw his skin turn to a light blue. Like ice. My eyes widened as I realised his heritage. I reached out to touch his face, just the finger tips, because I knew that it would burn me to touch him. I brushed his cheek with the tips of my fingers.

"Loki." I whispered. He lowered his head, his eyes still closed.

"Now you see the monster that I am." His voice sounded hurt and as though he was letting go, but I held onto him. I pressed a little harder on his cheek with my hand, although being careful not to burn myself.

"No." I said sternly. He lifted his head up, opening his eyes. They were red as blood, but I didn't care. They searched mine for something. "You are not a monster. Not to me." I said firmly.

"Then what am I?" He asked, frowning. I smiled, reaching for his hand with my other. It didn't burn to touch him, like I had expected, but I didn't think much of it.

"Beautiful." He smiled a little, engulfing me in a hug, turning his skin and eyes back to their normal colour. I looked at my hand behind his back, just to see the burn which should be there, but, I could have sworn it looked a very pale blue in this light. There was no burn there. I frowned, but thought nothing of it.

The guards had come to the cadge about an hour after I had asked them for my books. Loki was sat on the bench with his feet up, reading Harry Potter. He was frowning and I was smiling at him.

"How can he not know that he's a Wizard? He can make his hair grow back overnight. How can he be so thick?!" He exclaimed. I laughed at him. He looked so different when he frowned, like all of the worries had gone from his mind. "I'm done with this book. Have you got any more?" He turned to me, chucking the book across the cadge. I caught it without a glance at it with one hand, while looking in my suitcase for another book.

"That's why he's not in Ravenclaw." I muttered to myself, knowing that he wouldn't understand the reference.

I found a book which wasn't from Earth. It was one of the only things I was allowed from Asgard. I pushed it away, not wanting anything to do with Asgard at the moment.

I tossed the book I had found for him and laid back on the floor, one hand resting behind my head and the other creating patterns with fire in front of my face.

It went on like this for a while, until the doors opened. I looked over at Loki, but he was still reading. I sat up and turned to see that Agent Colson was standing there with a pair of handcuffs, which looked a lot stronger than the pair that I had broken. I stood up and walked to the door.

"Thor had requested that he see you in the conference room. Without Loki." Agent Colson glanced over to Loki, but otherwise didn't even notice him sitting there. I looked over my shoulder to see that Loki was watching me with an intense look.

"He's your brother." Was all he said before he went back to reading. I turned back to Agent Colson, who had a sympathetic look in his eyes. I nodded, holding my hands out. The door slid open and he fastened the handcuffs onto my wrists. The guards behind him were looking at me with a glare that seemed to say 'I dare you to break those handcuffs'. Agent Colson stood next to me and three guards in front and three behind, just to make sure that there won't be a fight between a Royal God and Goddess.

They led me down another corridor, passing Dr. Banner's lab. I looked in to see Stark and Dr. Banner looking at a screen. Stark's glance flickered to me and I saw a small smile of Sympathy spread across his face. I frowned and turned back forward. My mind wondered why both Agent Colson and Stark had given me the same look. I stopped in the corridor and turned to Colson. The six guards all pointed their guns at me.

"Why did you give me a look of sympathy?" I asked, trying to break the handcuffs while glaring at Colson. He took a step back, but pressed a button on the wall next to me. A door opened and he walked through it without answering me. One of the guards almost pushed me into the room, but thought better of it when he remembered why they insisted on having me in handcuffs. I smirked at him and followed Agent Colson into the room.

Thor was sat on a table at the far end. When he saw me enter the room, he stood up and walked over to me with long strides. I finally managed to break the handcuffs and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. I could feel tears sting my eyes, but I wasn't going to let myself cry. I held onto my brother for a long time before he let me go. He held me by the shoulders and looked me in the eye. I noticed that his eyes were glassed over, like he wanted to cry too.

"I missed you." I said at last as he took away the broken pieces of the handcuffs.

"I missed you too. We all did." He answered me.

"Even father?" I asked bitterly. He seemed to avoid my gaze. "Thor?" I warned.

"He did, to a certain extent. He was ashamed and angry at you for falling in love with Loki." He said, finally looking me in the eye.

"He didn't need to banish me because I fell in love." I said, trying to remain calm. It wasn't Thor's fault.

"He thought that Loki was using you to get to the throne of Asgard. He thought that banishing you instead of Loki would mean that he could keep an eye on him." Thor said in a calm voice too.

"What do you think? Do you think that Loki was using me?" I asked, keeping my gaze on his. He didn't waver with his answer.

"No. I don't. He loves you. I can tell by the way he looks at you." Thor pulled me into another hug.

"Good. Because I'd hate to have my brother against me." I laughed and I felt his cheeks turn into a smile.

"Thor. She needs to be taken back to her cell now. The Director only gave you five minutes." Agent Colson said tentatively. Thor pulled back, nodding. I kissed him on the cheek before stepping back and allowing the guards to grab one arm each and pull me away from Thor.

"Let her go." He said as I was about to walk through the door. The guards froze and looked at him.

"I'm afraid we can't do that. She is still directly involved with Loki. It would be a breech-"

"I am directly involved with Loki. He is my brother. You might as well have me in handcuffs if that is your thought." He argued. I smiled at him as the guards slowly and reluctantly let go of me.

"Thank-you, big brother. I hope to see you on Asgard one day." I smiled at him. He nodded.

"I shall be talking to father again soon. I will persuade him to let you back." He smiled back as I walked out of the room and back down the corridors.


	5. Chapter 4

After Halley was taken from the cell to see Thor, Loki had sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back on the glass. He was confused, which was something that rarely happened. But this time, there was something very worthy of his confusion.

Halley.

Why hadn't he burned her when she touched her, and why when she did, she seemed to become pale blue? Almost like a Frost Giant. But she wasn't a Frost Giant. She couldn't be. She was the King's daughter, that much was true, but she also knew that he should have burnt her, so why hadn't she said anything? Maybe she didn't know. But when he didn't burn her, surely she must have suspected something?

He was overacting. He knew it. She probably just didn't want to say whether he had hurt her because she knew how much that would hurt him.

He should be happy, seeing her again after all this time. He had never once stopped loving her, even when he was in the void, he was the thing that kept him going, because every time he thought of giving up, her voice would ring in his ears and her smile would flash behind his eyelids, and made him surge on, knowing that she would be on the other end of the void, waiting for him with her perfect smile. But he always found himself thinking that they could never be together because she was a mortal, and he- well, he was a monster that she would always hide from.

He stood up, pain taking over from his mind to his heart as he walked over to the glass, his reflection staring back at him. He stared into the eyes of his reflection.

He almost stepped back in horror as the image in front of him morphed into a younger, more vulnerable Loki. The Loki that he was before he fell into the void.

He blinked to see whether this was a trick of the light, but the reflection was the real younger Loki. He knew it was. He looked to see if the guards were looking, but found that all of them were escorting Halley to Thor. He turned back to himself.

"What are you doing?" The reflection asked, his eyes glaring at the real Loki. "She loves you and you're throwing it all away for what? Revenge?"

"This is more than revenge." He hissed at the glass. The reflection stared back at him.

"She loves you." He repeated. "She will stand by you, no matter what, and you're going to condemn her to a lifetime of hell." He said calmly, not bitterly.

"She deserves better than me." Loki found himself saying, but he knew it was the truth. She did deserve better than a Frost Giant.

"She could have any man in Asgard and Midgard, and yet, she chose you. She went against her father and her entire family for you. She has made sacrifices you know not. And yet, she still chooses you. The real monster that parents tell their children about." He said pain visible in his eyes. Loki looked behind him again and then looked towards the glass again.

"Why are you here?" Loki asked his heart pounding.

"To stop you from doing something stupid." He said to Loki, and just as quickly as he came, he disappeared and turned to the Loki he was now. He looked at the reflection and saw the pain in his eyes.

He slumped down elegantly on the bench and put his head in his hands, tears almost stinging his eyes.

He looked up and saw Black Widow standing there. He stood up quickly, which hurt him. He hid the pain with a smirk.

I felt my stomach doing flips as I walked down the corridor. I had to tell him. I sighed internally and walked on ahead of the guards, wanting to get to Loki and to tell him. My mind was racing at the prospect of telling him the truth. The whole truth.

The doors opened and Black Widow came out, a smirk on her face. She glared at me as she passed, and I glared back, not taking anything from her.

I ran through the door and into the cage, throwing myself at Loki, wrapping my arms around his neck. He held me like that for a while, but then pulled me back, holding my face in his hands, looking me in the eye, his searching mine. I could feel the worry projecting off of him, and it pained me to see Loki like this.

"What is it?" He asked, and I sighed, taking a hold of his hands, mine trembling.

"Loki, I need to tell you something." I said, trying to keep my voice calm. He nodded, but didn't say anything. "When I was banished from Asgard, I needed to tell you something, but I was taken from you." I paused, sighing and closing my eyes for a second, but then opening them again and checking that his eyes were green. They were. "I was going to have your baby, but when I went through the Bifrost, I lost it. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before, Loki." I said, my voice finally breaking. He pulled me into his arms and held me tightly. I finally let the tears fall from my eyes. Loki usually did this when he didn't know what to say, and I would usually press him for him to say something, but this time, I let him have his silence.

"What was it?" He said after a while. I let another tear fall as I answered him.

"A boy." He tightened his hold on me, burring his face into my neck. I knew that this is what he wanted to do when he wanted to hide his pain or tears, and I let him all those times before, but this was different. This was our child. I held him by the shoulders and looked into his eyes. Thankfully, they were green. His eyes were full with tears. As I moved to hold his face, one tear fell, and I could tell that this was against his wishes. I wiped it away and let him place his forehead onto mine, closing his eyes to hide the tears. "I love you, Loki. Remember that, OK?" I said and I kissed him softly on the forehead, wanting him to know that I would stand by him with whatever he did.

He nodded in response and opened his eyes. They were slightly bluer, but they still had a lot of green in them. It was like he was fighting whatever was inside of him to stay with me. And as I thought this, the blue disappeared and returned to their perfect shade of green.

"I love you too. And I will kill anyone who takes you from me." I knew that he meant it. I smiled and kissed him gently on the lips and hugged him tightly.

He had reacted better than I had thought, granted that he was under the control of the Tesseract. He had reacted like I had thought he would when we were both on Asgard and happy, not when we are in a glass cadge.

The hours passed uneventful, and Loki had stayed by my side, holding my hand when tears welled up in my eyes. I had leaned on his shoulder, thinking about how we could have been a family by now, and I knew that Loki was thinking about that too. By the look on his face, I could tell.

"What did she want?" I asked him. He looked down at me and smiled his eyes blue. My heart lurched.

"You'll find out soon." He answered. I nodded. I needed to find the real Loki underneath. My green eyed Loki. Not this blue eyed monster that looked like Loki.

Chaos erupted around us and Loki stood up, holding his hand out to me. I took it and he pulled me up, giving me a kiss on the cheek before he made us disappear in a golden and green glow to outside the cage, attacking the guards.

I kicked out with my high heeled boots, hitting the first guard in the stomach, and as he kneeled over, I took his gun from his hands and hit him over the head with it. I turned and faced the second guard attacking me.

Before I had the chance to attack him, he had shot his gun at me, hitting me in the shoulder. I cried out, staggering back, but kept going onwards. I disappeared and re-appeared behind him, hitting him on his temple. He fell to the ground, lifeless and heavy.

I turned the guards that Loki was fighting, two dead on the floor already, the last one putting up a fight. I walked over to him, picking up the gun from the dead guard and shot him in the back. I dropped the gun and held my shoulder, the pain finally becoming apparent to me. I felt warm tears stinging my eyes as blood soaked my hand.

Loki ran over to me, panic in his posture and eyes. His green eyes. He took my hand away from the wound, and looked at it for a moment. I knew what he was going to do.

"No. Loki don't. You'll use all of your magic. A wound this deep will take up all of it. Let me fix myself, you focus on getting us out of here. Please?" I begged him. He looked at me, worry flowing from his mind. He nodded, but didn't say anything. He reached out to touch my face, but there was a crash as Thor came through the door. Loki pulled us out of view, me muffling a cry of pain, but not being able to keep it off of my face.

I turned to Thor, who had fallen for one of Loki's tricks. I felt Loki smirk and saw Thor stumble into the cell. I focused on healing my gunshot wound. Closing my eyes and letting everything else slip from my mind. I heard and saw nothing that was unfolding in front of me.

I could feel the pain that came with healing myself. The way my skin started to knit itself back together again. The blood replacing itself, all at a faster process than it should do, came with a price of pain, and I was feeling it more than I should have done. It could be because I had been living as a mortal for the past year.

I felt the darkness consume me, but I just saw Loki drop Thor from the ship and onto the Midgardian land, thousands of feet below us. I collapsed, expecting to hit the floor, but found that I was caught. By Loki.

_Loki had been training all day with Thor, while I had been in my room, mother teaching me the same tricks she had taught Loki at my age. The night was young and the moon looked pale against the red Asgardian sky. _

_I looked exactly like Thor, that's what everyone told me, the same blond hair and the same blue eyes, but we were the exact opposite. He was arrogant and ignorant, even at this age, but I was gentle and would always listen, that was probably why I was closer to Loki than Thor, even though Thor and Loki always played together, saying I was too young to play their games. So I had watched, drawing them as their games always ended up with the same argument over who had won, or who had cheated, Thor always saying that he had won, and Loki had cheated, and Loki defending himself in the only way he knew how, by hitting him. _

_He would hide away in his little shell after these arguments, leaving Thor feeling guilty and upset for days, having no choice but having to apologise for his actions, not meaning them at all, and Loki knew that, but because he was his brother, he accepted every single one of those apologies. _

_Loki had always opened up to me more than anyone else, because I would always listen and never judge him, even when he was in the wrong. But at certain times, it felt like Loki was hiding something deep inside his mind, and even at this age, we were both good at our best skills. He being good at blocking people from his minds, and me being good at getting into people's minds, but I still couldn't reach his deep and dark secrets. _

_And it was this very night, that Loki was to hurt Thor for the first time. They were practising fighting for the first time with real swords, not wooden ones. _

_I and mother were practising casting illusions; small things, like making a bird appear out of nowhere, when we heard a loud cry of pain, followed by a loud cry of apologies. I knew from the thoughts being emitted, that it was Thor and Loki. _

_"Stay here, please." Mother said in a worried and panicked voice. I nodded, knowing that it was best for all of us for me to do as she asked. She left the room in a golden and green haze, and immediately after she had left, I ran to the balcony and almost screamed at the sight in front of me. _

_Thor laying on the floor, a line of silver in front of his chest and disappearing through his body, and reappearing behind him, followed by a thick pool of dark liquid which I knew, even at that young age, was blood. Loki was standing above him, a golden glow swirling around them both. I knew he was trying to heal Thor. It was the thing you do for your brother if you hurt them, you healed them._

_If only it had stayed that way._


	6. Chapter 5

I woke to find that I was laying down on something soft and very comfortable. Almost like the bed in my room on Asgard. I smiled and rolled over; thinking that this was a bed, when I felt the soft surface beneath me disappear and I knew instantly that I was falling. I braced myself for impact, but felt something catch me. Or rather, someone.

I opened my eyes and saw a blue pair looking down at me. For a moment, I thought it was Thor and I was back on Asgard, happiness seeping through into my mind and heart, but then I remembered what had happened and my heart sank slightly. It was Loki, his right eye now green and his left still blue. I looked into them for a moment and reached up for his face. The left eye turned slowly, but surely, back to the perfect green that they should be. I smiled at him and stood up.

His eyes wondered to my shoulder. My smile faded and I too looked down at my shoulder. I had healed it perfectly, so that only a small, faint, white scar was the only evidence of me being shot. I looked back up at Loki, his eyes still green. He ran his fingers over the scar, almost making me shiver, but I just looked up at him as he closed his eyes. I hoped that when he opened them again, that they remained green and stayed that way.

He smiled, and it was the smile that I had fallen in love with. The one that had reassured me so many times that things were going to be OK. My heart lurched, but I stood in his arms, just wanting to go home. Wanting to be with him. I reached up to touch his face, his eyes still closed. I could see that he was in pain. I hated seeing him in pain. It hurt me as well.

To see the person you love in pain is to be in pain yourself.

"Loki? What happened when you were in the void?" I whispered to him, worried of how he would respond. He opened his eyes, and thankfully, they were green. But, they looked pained and shined with tears. I held his hands with mine, placing my forehead against his.

"Please help me. Get him out of me. Please." He begged me, fighting the side that was making him do all of these things the Loki that I knew would never do. I grabbed his face as he doubled over in pain.

"Loki! Are you alright?" I cried, my voice breaking.

As soon as he had doubled over, he straightened, his eyes shining blue. In spite of the situation, I thanked Odin that he wasn't in pain. He smiled and picked up his sector, the glowing blue energy the same shade as his eyes.

I wondered over to the window, and looked out. Below me, there were six people fighting these aliens, which I guess Loki had summoned here. Or rather, the bad Loki, or the person controlling him.

I recognised one of them immediately as Thor, and as I did, he looked up at the skyscraper, a slight, subtle glance to say that he had seen me.

I turned back to Loki, who was watching me with curiosity.

"When this is over, you will rule beside me as Queen of Midgard. God and Goddess of Midgard. No one will dare fight us, because they fear us." Loki smirked darkly, making a small shiver make its way down my spine.

"I don't want to be a Queen. I just want to go home, to Asgard, and to have your hand in mine. I want nothing more or less than that." I told him, making my way over to him, reaching out for his hand, but he flinched away from me.

"I did this for you, for us." He sounded angry, but I could hear the pain hidden underneath. But I soon realised that this was false pain. Acting.

"No. It wasn't you that wanted this. It never was." I tried to get through to the green-eyed Loki, but it looked as though blue-eyed Loki had won this battle. For now. Loki was strong, I knew it, and whoever was messing with Loki, was going to get a huge wake-up call when my Loki won the battle. Yes, he will be broken and scarred, but I had gotten through to Loki before, and I knew that I could do it again.

A confused look crossed Loki's face, something I hadn't seen in a long while. Something that had once made me think of him as adorable, but the look on this Loki made it seem sinister and dark, like he would kill to get out of the confusion he was in. And unluckily for me, I was the only person in the room with him.

"What does that mean?" He took a step closer to me, even though there was little space between us anyway.

"It means, that I don't think that this was my Loki that did this. You really thought that I wouldn't see the fact that his eyes have changed from green to blue constantly. I love this man, or the man that was replaced by you, I should say, because, you are not my Loki." I said, yanking my hand away from him. A dark smile formed on his face. I took a couple steps back from him.

"You are as intelligent as he remembers. And as bold. But, you are a stupid child. If you value your life, than you should have kept your mouth shut." He snapped. The words seemed foreign coming from Loki's mouth, but I stood my ground.

"I do value my life, but when you love someone, their life has more value than your own ever will, and I will do anything to get my Loki back." I glared at him. He chuckled darkly.

"Love is an emotion that weak people create to feel as though they are not alone and are needed by somebody. It's pathetic." He sneered.

"Loki is not weak. His eyes, they change from blue to green, if he can fight you, than he is capable of more than what you know of." I paused, clenching my hands, wishing that I had my sword with me so that I could kill the monster that had taken Loki away from me.

"Yes, the little Frost Giant is stronger than I thought he would be, but I have dealt with that." He smiled his darkest smile yet.

I felt my hands erupt into the familiar feeling of magic from the anger I felt towards him.

My magic had been limited when I was banished, but it was becoming stronger the more I got involved with Thor and Loki. Maybe it was a sign that I was going home, or Odin was just playing a cruel joke on me.

He stared down at the blue and green magic that was surrounding my hands, a small smirk appearing on his face, which I ignored.

"Who are you?" I asked coldly. His eyes met mine.

"Thanos." He answered with a smug tone about it. Anger surged through me. I shot both of my hands out in front of me and blasted him with my magic. He flew backwards into a pillar and I took this chance to disappear from the skyscraper and down to where Thor and The Hulk were fighting off the aliens. The Hulk looked towards Thor to get permission to attack. Thor shook his head.

I put a protective shield around us and let the magic vanish from my hands. Thor looked surprised that I had my powers back.

"Loki is being controlled by Thanos." I told him. He frowned in relief.

"I knew he couldn't do something like this. How do you know?" He asked. I held my hand out for him to take. He looked at it suspiciously.

"I'm on your side, Thor. But I'm doing this for Loki." I pleaded with him. He nodded and took my hand. I closed my eyes and showed him what had just happened between me and Thanos.

"Loki. What has Thanos done to him?" Thor asked, becoming worried. I shook my head.

"I don't know, but I will kill him when I find out." I hissed in spite.

"And I will help you kill the monster that took my brother away from me." He nodded in agreement.

"When you say it like that, it makes it sound like incest." I crumpled up my nose.

"How did you know that Loki was adopted in the first place?" He asked as an explosion went off above us and evaporated on the shield.

"Genetics." I answered. He looked confused. "Hair colour, eye colour, stuff like that." I shrugged and turned to face the aliens trying to break through the shield, but dissolving into ash as they did so.

"Don't they kind of remind you of Frost Giants? I mean the shape of their heads?" I tilted my head.

"A little." Thor said in an almost absent voice. I turned to him and saw that he was holding Mjolnir a little tighter than needed. I could tell this was a touchy subject, so I dropped it, raising my hands to take down the shield.

"Let's go!" I called as the sound of battle became more apparent.

"Halley!" I heard Thor call. I turned to him after burning one of Thanos' minions to death, the screeches almost drowning out Thor's call.

He threw a sword through the air and I jumped to catch it and realised that it was my sword from Asgard. I smiled down at it, seeing that it had been cleaned and sharpened to perfection. I smiled and turned to the minion that was running towards me, my training becoming familiar to me once again, and drove it into his chest, cutting through the metal armour that could have been its skin, pulling it out right away to see it covered in thick black blood.

It fell to the ground, clutching its chest with one hand and clawing out for my leg with the other. I swung my sword and cut its hand off as it died in front of me. I turned to see that Black Widow was aiming two guns at me. I smiled at her in a false happiness.

"It's a pleasure to see you too." I said sarcastically.

"Thor! I have your sister. Can I shoot her?!" She called to Thor, not taking her eyes off of me, and as she did, one of those things had jumped off of a balcony and was heading straight for her. I jumped and lifted the sword above my head and swung it down through the centre of its head and straight through its body, a high pitched noise coming from the two metals colliding.

It landed beside her in two pieces. I landed behind her in a crouching position, my sword clutched in my hand.

Natasha looked at me in shock, but shrugged and shot two bullets towards my right. I heard a screech and knew that she had shot one of Thanos' men. If you could call them that.

I gave her a short nod and she did the same.

We turned around to face more soldiers, twenty or so coming towards us at once. We looked at each other.

"Hold this." I chucked my sword over to her and she caught it at the handle.

I closed my eyes and let the power of my magic flow through my body into my hands. They erupted into blue and green energy and I opened my eyes. Natasha was watching me with curiosity, gripping my sword ready to rip them all to shreds.

I held my hands out in front of me and let the flames of magic create a blast, knocking them off of their feet and dissolving to ashes in front of us, screeching and waving their arms in the air.

The flames disappeared as their screams did, but I made sure that their weapons remained so that Natasha could grab one and use it instead of the two guns she had.

She threw my sword back over to me and grabbed one of the guns scattered on the floor. She nodded behind me in warning. I whipped around and decapitated the soldier coming towards me.

I saw Thor running towards me, swinging Mjolnir at the soldiers in his path. He stopped in front of me as I placed another protective shield around us.

"I'm going to see Loki." He stated as two soldiers ran into the shield. I nodded at him.

"Remember that if his eyes are blue, then he isn't Loki. He may look like your brother, but it Thanos. Do you want me to come with you?" I asked him.

"No. I can handle him." He shook his head. I frowned, but nodded.

"Come and get me if you need help." I placed my hands on his shoulders like he used to do to me when I was younger when he was telling me that I was too young to train with him and Loki.

"I will." He smiled and looked at the shield. I took it down and watched him raise his hand with Mjolnir in and flew from the battle field to the skyscraper where my Loki was trapped with Thanos torturing him.

Anger rose up inside of me, and I clenched my fists to stop me from screaming and going to Thor, and any soldier near me exploded, spraying everything but humans with their acidic blood.

I looked up at the skyscraper to see Thor and Thanos in the shape of Loki fighting on a balcony. I sighed and returned to the battle down here.

Steve was fighting three soldiers at once and was on the worst side. With a small twist of my wrist, they froze and their limbs sprung tightly to their sides.

Steve looked around for an explanation after decapitating them all with his shield. He found me and I gave him a short nod and he came running over to me.

"I thought you were on Loki's side?" He asked as two soldiers came running towards us. I swung my sword across their necks, black fluid spraying everywhere. I stopped it from going anywhere near us.

"It's not Loki. If it was, than I would be up there trying to talk him out of this. He's being controlled by a being called Thanos." I explained as I burst three more soldiers into flames.

"Who's Thanos?" He asked.

"He's the villain in every fairy-tale you were told as a child. The serial killer that's on the loose. He is the true monster that parent warn their children about at night. He likes to take advantage of people who are vulnerable." He raised his eyebrows.

"Loki, vulnerable?" He questioned, which I could understand.

"I was banished from Asgard six months before he fell into the void. He was tortured by Thanos and who knows what else in the void. This isn't Loki." I argued. He nodded in agreement.

"What is in the void?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Nightmares. The worst of all nightmares. The villains too scary to speak out loud." He looked scared and almost sorry for Loki.

"Even a God of Chaos can't stand that much pain." I said to him. He nodded.

"Let's save the world from this Thanos man." He said, running off to my right.

"He's no man." I muttered as I glanced up to Thor and Thanos. A cry rose up in my throat as I saw Thor being stabbed. I screamed as Thanos jumped down from the balcony and onto a flying version of the soldiers. I saw Thor pull the dagger from his stomach and dropped onto the floor. He looked down at me, I knew even at this angle that he was. He raised his right thumb into the air as I signal of him being OK.

My relief was short lived as he came back down, flying through the air at high speeds, but at a slightly slower rate than usual. He landed steadily in front of me, his free hand holding his wound in his stomach.

I reached for him, but he pushed my hand away from him, shaking his head.

"You'll use too much of your magic and collapse on us. You'd be a burden to us. I'll be fine." He reassured me. I pressed on, but he still stopped me from healing him.

"At least let me put a charm on it to stop the bleeding and replace your armour. Please." I begged him. He thought it over and nodded.

I placed my hand over the wound and focused my magic on healing him and replacing his armour. It started to glow blue and green and started to repair both my brother and his armour.

I stopped when I was sure that he was stable enough to fight, and stood back from him, examining my work.

He smiled and returned to the battle. I turned around too, slicing the heads off of the enemy that were threatening Midgard. The adrenaline of battle had long since settled in my veins, and the feeling of my magic returning to me overwhelmed me long ago, and a new feeling was settling in, but I couldn't work it out because there were at least five of the enemy coming towards me, all armed with guns, but before I could do anything, I was hit over the head with something hard and heavy.

I swung my sword helplessly as darkness swam into my vision, the last sound I head was the sound of Loki-My Loki- calling my name and someone laughing from high up.

I fell to the ground, this time the ground caught me and not a person, my face grinding across the concrete.


End file.
